This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Augmented reality (AR) systems create immersive environments that provide integrated live views of a physical scene with one or more augmented elements are computer generated. AR systems incorporate sensory input such as sound, video, graphics, smells, haptic feedback or other such data. In this way the real world information available to a user can be further enhanced through digital manipulation and processing and the user's environment and its surrounding objects can be overlaid by digitally enhanced components. In recent years, augmented reality systems worn by the user have gained popularity due to their portability and ease of use. See through or smart glasses are one the most popular form of such systems. Unfortunately, the users of these glasses have encountered many problems since the technology that enables their use have shortcomings. For example, many glasses only work well when the user looks through them at a specified angle. Providing user input has also been challenging especially in cases where objects fully or partially occlude one another. Other serious problems also exist as smart glasses provide limited functionality.
Consequently, it is important to provide accurate data and process user input in an optimized manner and which also provides the user an exceptional immersive experience.